Another Boy in Sooga!
by ImaginatonCubed
Summary: A new boy is in Sooga Village. Who is this boy and what is his name? Once this boy becomes obsessed with Pucca, how will Garu react? Will Garu get jealous?
1. Another Boy is in Sooga!

Another Boy in Sooga!

Pucca, Garu, Abyo, and Ching were talking as they walked to the Goh Rong. Garu was talking about his last encounter with Tobe. Hearts formed over Pucca's head hearing how tough he boyfriend is. Once they got to the Goh Rong they saw the house next door was sold. "WHAT?! THAT HOUSE HAS BEEN FOR SALE SINCE FOREVER!" Pucca yelled. Then Pucca saw a ninja walk out of the house. _Okay. Maybe having a new boy in town won't be so bad. He seems really nice. _But what Pucca didn't know is that this boy, was gong to be totally OBBSESED WITH HER! Pucca thought having a new neighbor wouldn't be so bad, just another person to be friends with in Sooga Village. Pucca walked up to her room and lied down on her bed. Then she remembered…

PUCCA'S FLASHBACK…

A family friend had come over, she was playing with her doll and decided to hide and jump out at him. _I'm gonna scare you!_ So she sat behind the couch. But to her surprise he didn't walk to the couch. He put a ski mask on, took out a sword, and walked upstairs. _HUH?!_ She followed him stealthily the whole way upstairs. Pucca knew her mother was folding clothes in her bedroom. _MOTHER! _She ran quietly to the room trying not to be seen. But Pucca couldn't hold her gasp. _Damn! I've been herd!_ He turned around grabbed her and threw her into the hall. A scream came from the room but it was cut short by a **THUD**. _Mother!_ A tear rolled down Pucca's cheek. Pucca's father had just come in the door. Pucca closed her eyes. When she opened them blood was all over her room. She peeked downstairs and blood was there too! They "friend", was gone. Someone they all trusted, had just killed her parents. Pucca cried until her uncles came in and picked her up. _I WANT MY MOMMY! _Pucca stared at her uncles. They took her to the Goh Rong. They laid her on a bed. Pucca stopped crying. Her parents were dead! What is she to do now?! _I guess I'll give this place a try. Maybe I'll like this place._

END OF FLASHBACK…

Pucca found herself sobbing on her bed. Every time she thought of them she sobbed. Her uncles never talked about her parents. All Pucca knew about them was from her flashbacks she had sometimes. Pucca had learned not to trust anyone unless you are sure you know they are trustable. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Pucca looked at her necklace that she always wore. She always tucked it under her dress. So she took it off and read the carvings.

_To my little angel, Pucca: take this necklace. It will be yours forever. It's a symbol of our love for you. Please take care of it. We will always love you._

A tear rolled down her cheek and she grabbed the necklace tightly. Pucca put the necklace back on and tucked it under her dress. She looked at the ring on her finger. Garu had given it to her two years earlier. She took it off and looked inside and read it.

_ To Pucca: I love you, Pucca._

Pucca took a deep breath. Garu's love for her was always one of the things that have always reassured her. The put her ring back on her finger, got up and walked to Garu's house. Then she decided to run.

_OMG! SHE SO BEAUTIFUL. I – I – I love her._ The new boy had thought as Pucca pasted. Then, he followed her!

"OH CRAP" Pucca shouted when she realized she was being followed. She was almost at Garu's house. She got there and wrapped her arms around Garu.

_Okay, that's not like Pucca. Usually she kisses me. _"Pucca, is everything okay?"

Pucca shook her head and pointed dramatically at the new boy. He was chasing her.

_That idiot! Pucca is my girlfriend!_

The new boy stopped when he was two inches in front of her.

Garu said, "Pucca's my girlfriend. And what is your name?"

The new boy said, "my name is…


	2. My Name is

My Name is…

"My name is Gorou. You can also call me Goro." The new boy said. Gorou walked closer to Pucca.

Garu shoved him away from Pucca. Then Garu took an angry step forward and yelled "listen, Pucca's my girlfriend, don't mess with another guy's girl. Or next time I'll have to kick your ass, stay away from Pucca."

"I know how to fight too!" Goro pulled his sword out. He pointed it at Garu's throat. "Pucca is mine now"

Pucca squeezed Garu tighter, "I have a boyfriend." Pucca gave Garu a kiss on the cheek, "and it's Garu."

Garu gave Pucca a kiss back, "I even gave her a ring! Right sweetie."

Pucca nodded. She loves Garu with her whole heart. She knew Garu would give up his honor for her, "I love you Garu." Pucca said to Garu in a nervous voice.

"I love you too." Garu stroked the top of Pucca's head, "it's okay sweetie. I don't let any other guys mess with you."

Pucca nodded.

Gorou pushed Garu into the mud.

Pucca's face turned red and as she was about to attack, Garu gave her a signal to not attack and he'll handle it. Pucca nodded and help Garu up.

Garu said, "leave Pucca alone. She's suffered enough." Garu slowly pulled out his sword. But right before he could clash swords with Goro, Tobe jumped between them. Garu rolled his eyes. Then he laughed. And then Gorou pointed at Tobe's pants, actually Tobe's pants were ripped in half.

_ Crap! _Tobe ran off.

Pucca said, "come on Garu, lets get you inside and I'll get you into some fresh, clean clothes."

Garu nodded, "I'm not finished with you" said Garu, right before he turned away to his house holding Pucca's hand…


End file.
